


Pull Me In a Little Closer

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, club, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Sterek at a club. Pre relationship Stiles wants to dance but Derek is boring, yet gets jealous when Derek finds someone else to dance with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Me In a Little Closer

“Why am I here again?” Derek asked as he leaned against the bar, his expression scaring off everyone within a 5 foot radius.

Stiles had to count to 10 before he answered by way of a punch to his face- it would hurt his hand more than Derek’s jaw, anyway.

“Because,” Stiles bit out. “Danny is pack, and today is his birthday. The only thing Danny asked for was for the whole pack, broody Alpha’s included, to go out and have a normal, fun night at the new club. Which means that maybe you should get off your ass and come dance with me.”

“No.”

“Wha-? Oh come on!! I know you can’t get drunk but I swear to god I will pour all of the alcohol behind this bar down your throat is that is what it takes to get you to dance with me.”

“No.”

“You!” Stiles bit back the rest of his sentence before huffing and staring wolfsbane covered daggers into Derek’s eyes. “Fine!”

He left Derek’s side and moved his way through the crowd, scanning, looking for someone, anyone, who Stiles could use to force Derek to pull his head out of his ass and fucking do something because this was starting to get ridiculous.

Finally he found the perfect target in Mr. Tall and Douchey that was staring at him from across the way like he was a walking buffet. Stiles could feel Derek’s eyes on him as he walked up and placed his hands on Tall and Douchey’s hips, leaning in close and swaying to the music.

His dance partner smelled like too much cologne, and his hands moving up and down his sides made him feel dirty, but at this point Stiles was getting desperate. He had no idea where Scott or the rest of the pack were- his world narrowed down to the feel of Derek’s eyes on him and moving against Tall and Douchey in ways that Stiles hadn’t previously known his body could move.

Keeping his voice down low, Stiles whispered, knowing that Derek could hear him.

“What about now Derek? Now will you dance with me?”

When nothing happened, Stiles turned around and leaned backwards against Tall and Douchey, looking Derek straight in the eye as he ground into the hardness behind him. The look on Derek’s face was indecipherable, but the way he was standing up straight, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, spoke volumes about the mental state of his Alpha.

“Are you jealous yet Derek?”

Tall and Douchey was gripping so hard at Stiles hips that if he wasn’t trying to prove a point he would have pepper spray the guy already. As it was, Stiles pretended to love it, letting loose a small groan while Tall and Douchey nosed his way up Stiles neck.

Derek’s eyes were red.

For the final act, Stiles made to bare his neck to allow the mouth better access, but before he could he was ripped away from Tall and Douchey and pulled bodily from the club itself. It happened so quickly that Stiles was almost positive that when he looked at Derek’s face it would be so very far from human- but it wasn’t.

As Stiles was shoved against the wall, it was an extremely human, and extremely pissed off, Derek that was glaring at him.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing in there?!”

Stiles smiled deviously, licked his lips slowly as he moved his hips in closer to Derek’s only to find that the other man was hard. Unable to stop the shit eating grin from consuming his face, Stiles leaned up and whispered in Derek’s ear:

“Dance with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm because-sterek.tumblr.com if you want to follow/send me prompts for this series! I do Sterek, Stackson, Scisaac, and Halemore!


End file.
